Sorrowful Love
by Meilin Li
Summary: Ayeka or Ryoko? Tenchi finally picks one of the many girls in his life...but what about the one left over? What will happen to her? What's going through her mind? -complete-


Disclaimer: I only own the story! Don't sue me!! 

__

How will I start  
Tomorrow without you here  
Who's heart will guide me  
When all the answers disappear

In the moonlight a lone figure's form can be seen sitting near the dazzling lake. A pair of vast emotionless eyes, and smudges of dirt and tears are the only remnants of heart-felt pain in her peach colored face. 

The pain that she's feeling. The loss. The rejection. It's all apparent in her eyes. Never in a million years, would she think it would end this way. With her getting the short end of the straw, yet again. For once won't the fates pity her and give her what she wants and _needs_? Sure, she might have everything else, but those are just materialistic things. All rubbish, to say the least. Having no meaning whatsoever.

Is it too late  
Are you too far gone to stay  
This one's forever  
Should never have to go away

What will I do  
You know I'm only half without you  
How will I make it through

How can the only thing to have meaning in over hundreds of _years_ be this...this...boy. This mere mortal. This being, with enough compassion and generosity to fill the hearts of everyone. How will she live with the thought that he belongs to someone else now? He _loves_ someone else. Of course, he will always love her, but it's not the same. The love he's giving her is not the love that she needs. It's not the love that she desires. How can she go on knowing that he doesn't want her? That he chose someone else over her, even after he said he would rather hurt himself then forsaken any of them? Can he take back his word just like that? So abruptly, so...effortlessly? As if it never happened...at all.

If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday  
Somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me

Dipping a finger tip into the lake she slowly swirls the dark waters. Her reflection stares back at her with an I-told-you-so expression. It seemed to be mocking her, as if to say, 'You knew this was going to happen. You're no match for her. She's you, but so much more.' 

"She's _nothing_ like me!" The figure whispered sharply to the reflection.

The reflection gave her another look. One that said, 'Oh really? I find that hard to believe.'

That...that...woman wasn't anything like her. Her personality, her traits, her actions. They were nothing alike.

The water smirked back at her. 'Are you sure about that?' It seemed to say. 

Her emotionless eyes glared back and whispered, 'Yes!'

Keeping the smug smirk, the reflection shook her head. 'You're just in denial now.'

I'd cry you an ocean  
If you'd sail on home again  
Wings of emotion  
Will carry you, I know they can  


Angrily the figure swatted at the water to rid the thoughts going through her mind. Ripples were sent softly, peacefully, and almost sarcastically? towards the opposite banks.

What will become of her now? Should she leave? Should she run? Should she hide and never come out? Questions were traveling through her mind at an amazingly fast speed. Yet, she didn't have answers to any of them. Not even one. She laughed at herself. Poor, poor girl, so confused, so unwanted, so unloved. Maybe...she should go somewhere. Start a new life, meet knew people, build up a new image. Her thoughts traveled to a certain blue haired girl living in the Misaki household. Sasami. That name brought a soft tiny smile to her lips. Sasami accepted her, was always there for her, and saw her for who she truly was... If she did leave, how she'd miss the small princess. The only one to ever try and _understand_ her in any way. 

Just light will guide you  
And your heart will chart the course  
Soon you'll be drifting  
Into the arms of your true north

Look in my eyes  
And you will see a million tears have gone by  
And still they're not dry  


Once again, her thoughts traveled back to the brown haired boy. Tenchi. Just the name made her heart flutter and her legs weak. Just his voice could calm her in her most angry moments. Just his smile could melt her heart. The only catch was...his heart wasn't hers. Desperately_,_ without thinking, she wished she never had these feelings for this...human. There were many others out there that would love her if she wished. ...But were they really loving _her_, or who she is in society? Were they really loving her image, or her heart?

If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday  
Somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me  


She lifts her head to stare at the ethereal sky full of twinkling stars. Love; it's a funny word. Truly it is. It is to describe the single most desired feeling in the world, or rather the universe. The feeling to be wanted, to be loved, to be...accepted as you are. Not who you say you are, but _you_, the person _you_ choose to be. But who'd ever thought it would carry with it such a heavy burden? A price of sorrow, of immense suffering and grief, if not returned. It's funny; the person who said 'The only one happiness in life was to love or be loved,' was either _the_ dumbest or _the_ smartest being that ever lived.Perhaps they didn't even experience love and was just making it up...who knows. Why didn't anybody ever warn her that it hurts like this? That the pain is almost unbearable to live with...

I hold you close  
And shout the words I only whispered before  
For one more chance, for one last dance  
There's nothing that I would not give and more  


Her head jerks to the sound of the sudden flight of several birds into the night. 

Suspiciously she narrows her eyes, not saying a word and slapped a fake smile on her face.

She sighed in relief when she heard the soft voice of Sasami. "A-Ayeka?"

Ayeka dropped her joyous mask and called out in a voice that was barely heard, "I'm over here Sasami..."

Sasami ran towards her sister and enveloped her into a warm embrace. "I'm sorry Ayeka...I really am..." 

Taking a shaky breathe Ayeka let her sister hold her, "I know..."

The maternal instinct of Tsunami took over and Sasami started to stroke the violet locks on the Jurian Princess' head. She needn't any words, Sasami understood what her sister was going through...call it a sisterly bonding. Quietness swept the night-sky as the dam of the crimson pools overflowed and sharp, silent sobs pierced the darkness yet again.

__

If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday  
Somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me

AN: Eh...So...how do you think that went? It was my first song-fic...don't be too harsh kay! :D R&R please! Oh yeh the song belongs to Midnight Sons and their company people ^_^

O_o;;;...well I uploaded this again after I read it over...I found some mistakes...bad mistakes bad bad bad. Okay anyway...Goodbye now! ^_^


End file.
